Misunderstanding
by Lenalee-Chan101
Summary: Well on a mission I have to share rooms and the problems keep coming.


Misunderstanding

I was on a mission to Russia with Allen, Lavi, & Kanda. There had been sighting of akuma is some small towns. We were well we didn't really know where we were because Lavi lost our map it was late now the sun was just about to set.  
"You guys I think we should check into a hotel before it gets anymore darker", I told them we were in a small town that had one hotel ahead I saw.  
"Yeah Lenalee is right it's getting pretty dark fast", Allen said. We were walking toward there Kanda was really quiet and Lavi was playing with Timcampi. Allen and I began to talk.  
"Lenalee are you getting a room by yourself?" Allen asked me.  
"Yeah three rooms in total for the four of us"  
"Ohh Allen why you asking about Lenalee getting her own room is it cause you want to share the room with her?", Lavi asked playfully.  
"NO!! That's not why I was wondering why when we could just get two?", Allen and I were now blushing why did Lavi say that! Now everything is going to be Uncomfortable!  
"But if you're getting your own whose the other one for?", Allen said while trying to make Lavi stop poking him.  
"The other ones for Kanda of course he wouldn't want to share with you two of course"  
"Yeah that's true", He told me we were now at the door of the hotel Allen opened the door for me and I thanked him we all got in and I went to the front desk.  
"Hi, I was wondering if you have three rooms available?", I asked the lady, she was about 40 years old and had brown hair and pretty green eyes.  
"I'm sorry we only have two is that okay?", She told me looking at me, well the four of us can work it out...right? Kanda and I could share a room since we get along pretty well and Allen and Lavi could share.  
"That's fine we could work it out", I told her she handed me two keys.  
We walked away and when were in the hall to our rooms.  
"Kanda and I are going to share and Lave and Allen are going to share is that fine with all of us?", I asked wondering what they'll think.  
"Its fine with me", Lavi said.  
"Me too", Allen said he looked relieved that he didn't have to share with Kanda.  
'It's okay as long as I don't share with Moyashi and usagi", Kanda said not looking at any of us. Our rooms were right next to one another. We got into our rooms. From first glance there was two beds like there was supposed to and a balcony, I began to walk towards there, but I tripped I didn't see that one side of the room was on higher ground. "Ow!! My knee!", I said I tried to get up but I couldn't there was blood too. "Are you okay Lenalee?", Kanda asked. "I don't think so there's blood and I can't move my leg" Kanda came near me now he tried to pick me up but I would end up screaming every time. Kanda turned me over and saw that there was something in my knee. By the looks of it, it was a nail, probably from the floor panel, "Kanda take it out!!" I screamed. (Inside Allen & Lavi's room) "Did you hear that it sounded like Lenalee?", Lavi asked Allen, Lavi swore he heard Lenalee scream Take it out, but what? Wait what if there doing it? No Lenalee is not that kind of girl right? And Kanda I always thought he was gay was he? "Yeah so it could be anyone's screaming", Allen said thinking I think leaving Lenalee and Kanda in the same room was a bad idea what if there doing inappropriate things but I really like Lenalee oh man I didn't even get to tell her my feelings for her!! There was more screams what are they doing Lavi and Allen would question in their minds what if they really were They would hear Lenalee scream "Leave it in" or Kanda say "Stop Moving around". "What should we do Lavi?" "I know a plan!!" "What kind of plan?" "Operation: Save Lenalee from Lecherous Kanda Plan!!" "Are you sure?" "Yes and plus I know you like Lenalee would you want her to be tainted by that robot?" "Wait, how do you know I like Lenalee?" "Everyone know except her why do you think mostly you get hurt by Komui more often?" "That's why" "Yup" "Okay let's start operation: Save Lenalee from Lecherous Kanda plan" "So they probably have the same design room as ours all we need to do is get Lenalee out of there hit Kanda and run out of the town" "That seems really simple lets hurry" We began to change our clothes and talked about our plan one more time. In, get Lenalee, hit Kanda in the balls, and then run out of town, perfect plan. Now we were hearing more screams, Lenalee is in pain cause of Kanda that is unforgivable!! We were outside their room now and heard Lenalee say "Stop Kanda"

"End of the two idiots POV"

"Stop Kanda", I told him the nail was about halfway out now and it hurt like hell . I just have to stay calm Kanda was pulling it out slowly and it hurt how come not fast and easy or a doctor! That's when Allen and Kanda came in they ran in and I screamed cause I wasn't expecting that. "Kanda you pervert!!" I heard Lavi scream and Allen came towards me he wasn't looking at me he had he's eyes closed and so did Lavi. Are they idiots? I was watching Lavi kick Kanda in his private part and run. "Lavi, I have Lenalee do we run now?" "Yeah you idiot!" "Hey!! Put me down!! What is your problem!!?" Allen was carrying me and Lavi was behind us. They kept on running until we were by the entrance of the town. They put me down but I ended up falling because of my knee. "Lenalee what's wrong?" Allen asked . I began to explain everything that happened in our room. "We are going to be in so much trouble with Kanda now" Lavi told Allen. "Well not me I didn't hit him", Allen told Lavi I laughed wow there humongous idiots. We went back to the hotel and everything wasn't good Kanda beat up Lavi and I went to a little clinic in the town and everything was okay after that I guess? But I hope this misunderstandin doesn't happen again!


End file.
